The End of Spyro 6: The Final Stand
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: The sixth chapter in the End of Spyro series. Spyro and Cynder are dragged down into the Underworld to find Malefor and his entire plan for taking over the world. Now they must face their greatest fears as they travel into their pasts unwillingly and fight the battle that makes a God take action.


Chapter 55

The Doom Raiders

Sunburn woke to the sound of a struggle. He woke up Sonic Boom and went to find the Doom Raiders carrying something into the Underworld. He jumped down and walked over to them.

"Nice night to put a few villains in Cloudcracker prison." Sunburn smiled at Wolfgang. "So who broke you out this time? Malefor maybe?"

The Doom Raiders looked at each other surprised. "Well well, we have a smart one." Wolfgang ran at Sunburn who used his Teleport to get behind Wolfgang and use his Flamethrower Breath to burn Wolfgang.

Then all the Skylanders appeared behind Sunburn. The Golden Queen smiled. "This just got interesting." The Doom Raiders ran at the Skylanders.

Stump Smash hit Dreamcatcher with his hammer and then ran away from Chef Pepper Jack's peppers. Ignitor ran through the flames and slashed at Chef Pepper Jack making the flames stop.

The Gulper and the Choppy Mage came out of the Underworld and joined the battle. The Gulper turned into his large form and tried squashing the Skylanders until he was hit with a Traptanium Arrow.

The Trap Team ran at the Doom Raiders and started to trap the villains already down. The Golden Queen formed a shield around herself and began to attack the Skylanders and the Trap Team.

Sunburn and Sonic Boom ran at Wolfgang and took him down. Dr. Krankcase grabbed Chop Chop and knocked him out but was hit by Wallop's hammer. The Choppy Mage got his staff and made a few Choppies but he was hit by Tuff Luck.

The Golden Queen shot some projectiles at Trigger Happy but lost her shield when Snap Shot sent three arrows into a weak spot. Wallop quickly followed up with a hammer and took down the Golden Queen.

"Was that it?" Sunburn was surprised at the Doom Raiders' attempt. "Was it that easy last time?"

"No, they hardly tried." Wallop looked worried. "It was almost like they were a distraction for something else."

"I know what." Hex came over. She had a large lump on her head. "They had Spyro and Cynder. They took them to the Underworld."

Chapter 56

In the cell

Spyro hit the door several times. "Open it!"

"Stop it or else!" A guard's eye appeared in the spyhole.

"Or else what?" Spyro growled at the eye. "Malefor told you not to harm me so what will you do?"

"I-I'll find a way." The eye disappeared.

"Was that fear I heard?" Spyro smashed the door again. "Come on then, bring it!"

"WHAT IS THAT RACKET?" A familiar voice yelled down the hall.

"It's the prisoner my master." The guard seemed to sound terrified. "He keeps hitting the door and yelling at me."

"Open it." The door opened and Spyro was kicked into a wall. He was getting up when he was shoved into another and held there. Spyro opened his eyes to look into that yellow eye that haunted him.

"So you finally listened." Spyro laughed a little. He was thrown into the hall where he tried to get up. But he was held at another wall.

"You are in no position to make jokes." Malefor slammed Spyro into another wall. "Or do you want me to tear your flesh off again."

"No thanks." Spyro was rewarded with Malefor's rage and was chucked down the hall. "Where's Cynder?"

Malefor snarled at Spyro. "You want her?" He opened a door and threw Spyro in. "It doesn't matter. You cannot stop the event coming." He slammed the door shut.

"Spyro?" Cynder went over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, it will take more than that to break my spirit." Spyro groaned as he got up.

"I wonder what Malefor was meaning by the event?" Cynder looked worried. "Obviously nothing good."

Spyro nodded. "Let's just hope that the others can get us out of here before that happens."

Cynder lay down beside him. "So this is where Malefor brought you after you got everyone else out of Kaos' place. Strange, we haven't seen much of Kaos recently."

"That's because he was in a Trap." Spyro said simply. "Me and the Trap Team caught him. Didn't I tell you that?" Cynder shook her head. "Oh, that explains why everyone was surprised that Kaos wasn't in his castle."

The door opened and Malefor stood in the doorway. "I'm looking forward to this." He picked Spyro up and Cynder was carried by two Shadow Knights.

"So what are you going to enjoy?" Spyro was becoming concerned.

"To endure extreme pain." Malefor turned a corner. "I am going to tear you apart from the inside."

"Ummm...that doesn't answer the question." Spyro tried to bite Malefor's hand.

"To the torture chamber."

Spyro's vision went black.

Chapter 57

Into the depths

Sunburn walked down the steps to the Underworld. He saw a huge castle in the distance. "Is that where they are Hex?"

"Yes, just as I remember it." Hex was feeling sick. She didn't want to ever go to that castle again since she faced Malefor there but she now had to face her fear.

"All right, let's go." Sunburn had brought Sonic Boom, Hex, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and Flashwing. Trigger Happy got on his back and Sunburn took off.

As they approached the castle, a large amount of airships started to attack. Sunburn looked at Trigger Happy who smiled and started to shoot the airships down. Sunburn had to dodge the lasers that came at them but they all got to the castle.

They all worked together to take down the remaining airships. They went up to the door only to hear laughter.

"I didn't expect you arrive so early. I still have a lot of work to do with my guests. So I'm going to give you two seconds to leave the way you came in or I'm going to get violent."

Sunburn stood there and waited. Malefor landed in front of them. "Sorry but we don't take kindly to kidnap."

"Kidnap?" Malefor laughed. "They came to me so you didn't have to kill me. Spyro believes that he alone can kill me. But by all means..." Malefor bent down ready to fight. "...try."

Sunburn spat out his Flamethrower Breath and Teleported away. Hex cast a few Phantom Orbs and made it rain skulls. Sonic Boom sent out shockwaves that made Malefor scream in pain. Stealth Elf cut his legs and that allowed Flashwing to pin him to the ground with crystals. Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy shot at Malefor's back and Sunburn finished it with a Wheel of Flame.

Malefor groaned in pain. Then he suddenly let out several balls of Fear and disappeared.

"He's gone." Hex threw a Phantom Orb at the door opening it. "Let's go."

The Skylanders ran through the door where they were met with an army of minions.

"This could take a while." Sunburn sighed as he leapt into battle.

Chapter 58

The Event

Spyro woke in a familiar chamber, but he couldn't place it anywhere. He saw an altar and Cynder chained up on it. "Cynder? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Spyro." Cynder was shaking in fright. "This is it. I can't fight it."

"What are you on about?"

"This is the place where the corruption takes place."

Spyro's eyes widened. He struggled against the chains that held him there. He used all his elements to try and destroy the chains. But it was no use.

Malefor walked in. "So let's get down to business." He pulled out a staff.

"The Destiny's Caller!" Spyro now knew where he had seen the staff before. "That's Gaul's staff. That's the staff that went missing when I killed him."

"Indeed." Malefor placed the Destiny's Caller in the altar. "By retrieving it from Delta you did me a great favour. If Kaos had taken it then it would have been harder for me to get it."

Spyro began to struggle more. He let out a long breath of Electricity and it weakened the chains. He began pulling on the chains until it finally broke, just as the corruption started.

Spyro leapt at the Destiny's Caller. As he reached for it Malefor hit him. "You cannot stop this. The process is almost finished. If you interrupt it then Cynder will die. You don't want that do you?"

Spyro went for Malefor's blind spot. He to the right and clawed through Malefor's leg. Malefor hit Spyro again and another figure clawed his back.

"If only it was that easy little one."

Spyro looked at the figure. "Cynder?"

Cynder was in her corrupted form. "She is dead. There is only the Terror of the Skies."

Chapter 59

The Terror of the Skies

Spyro was in disbelief. He had worked so hard to prevent it but it wasn't enough. Now Cynder was back in that monstrous form that had haunted his dreams since the day he had freed her.

"What's the matter Spyro?" Malefor laughed. "Are you afraid? Scared? You should have known that this would have happened even if you took Cynder back to the Dragon Realms. This is who she is Spyro. My servant and puppet."

Spyro couldn't move. "Spyro!" Sunburn ran through the door. Then he saw Cynder. "Oh no."

Malefor pointed at Spyro. "Kill him." Cynder grabbed Spyro and they went through the ceiling. "Let's dance Skylanders."

Cynder got to the top of the castle and threw Spyro to the ground. Spyro got up and they both began to circle each other.

"Please Cynder, I don't want to hurt you." Spyro dodged a burst of Shadow Fire. "I won't fight you."

"You will or you'll die." Cynder hit Spyro sending him backwards. "I am the greatest servant that has served the Dark Master and I will kill you."

Spyro frowned. " _Spyro, you can't hurt Cynder while she is corrupted by the Darkness. If you remember after freeing her the first time she wasn't harmed. Good luck young dragon, I'll be watching over you from here._ "

Spyro smiled. He did remember so he ran at Cynder and hit her with a Wheel of Fire followed by a Comet Dash. Cynder looked surprised and scared.

"Why are you hurting me?" Cynder tried to slash at the small dragon but Spyro was too fast for her. She was hit again with a bolt of Electricity.

"It's not Cynder I'm hurting." Spyro kept slashing at Cynder who was starting to become hurt. Suddenly, Malefor came from below and hit Spyro's back. Spyro groaned as he tried to get up.

"See how you do against the two of us." Malefor and Cynder came from two different sides.

"I'm having a case of Deja vu." Spyro let out a Dragon Beam at Malefor who dodged and Cynder grabbed Spyro and held him so Malefor could tear at him. Spyro had felt pain a lot but this was like nothing he had experienced. It wasn't physical or mental, it was love. He felt betrayed by everyone. It was horrible.

He was about to give up ad slip into the void when a sudden blast of erupted from Spyro that knocked Malefor and Cynder back. Spyro felt something awakening inside of him. He absorbed the energy inside of him and started to transform.

His scales turned blue, his horns and wings went yellow and his eyes became their original purple colour. He finished his transformation. "Now then, where was I?" He had turned into Legendary Spyro, his most powerful form.

Malefor couldn't hide his fear. "You are the Legendary purple dragon that is said to end me after all? The Hermit was right, you would turn into your true form at the Darkest Hour."

"Guess this is the end of you." Spyro charged at Malefor who just barely got out of the way in time. He then signalled to a minion who pulled a switch and opened a portal.

"I'll see you again in the Realm of the Darkness Spyro, it will be there where we fight to the death." Malefor and Cynder flew through. Spyro followed only to be hit back by Malefor. But Spyro saw where they were going.

The other Skylanders had made their way to the roof. Gill Grunt had the Destiny's Caller. "Quick, make a portal!" A huge earthquake had started to bring down the Underworld. Spyro waited with the others while Gill Grunt made a portal back to the Ruins. As soon as the portal was made the Skylanders ran through.

The Underworld collapsed and the residents were crushed along with the Pit.

Chapter 60

Concurrent Skies

Malefor landed on Cynder's old lair and went to a room near the back of the elevator. He pressed a secret panel and the wall slid open. It revealed a set of armour that was made of Dark Steel, a rare natural element that Malefor had searched for ages for this fight. "Spyro. Even if you win, I want you to know you were a brilliant foe and a good son. I look forward to seeing you in the afterlife."

He also picked up a crystal. He placed it around his neck. It was the Crystal of Starstrike.

Spyro woke up to a searing pain in his head. He opened his eyes to find himself in the Ruins with Sunburn standing over him.

"It's okay, he hasn't died." Sunburn smiled. "Are you all right Spyro?"

"He's at the Concurrent Skies." Spyro shot up. "I need to go now."

"Whoa, slow down." Sunburn stopped him. "First off you need some of us to go with you. Second, why are you blue?"

"I don't have time." Spyro sighed. "If you want to come then come but I need to visit the Core of Light first. If you want organise a team, at least one of each element. I need to go." Spyro made his way to the Core of Light. He bowed down to the Light. "Ignitus, I need your help. I don't know the coordinates for the Concurrent Skies and that is where Malefor is. Please answer my plea."

" _Spyro, if you go down this path then you may cause events that are beyond your control. Think about what you intend to do and then tell me you want this._ "

"I do!" Spyro was taken back by this response. "I love Cynder and I want her back here."

" _Very well, just don't do what you think will make everything better._ " A portal appeared. Spyro turned to see who was coming. The group consisted of Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Hex, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Flashwing and Pop Fizz.

Spyro looked at them all. "Are you all sure about this? We might not return from this."

"Spyro..." Sunburn looked at his friend. "We can either die fighting Malefor or we die when he can touch us but we can't touch him. We all want to help and that is what is going to happen, whether you like it or not."

Spyro smiled. "Well let's go." Spyro went through the portal.

The Concurrent Skies had changed. What once was an already large fortress had turned into a battle arena which had a huge portal gate at the top. Spyro looked around to see Cynder standing in the arena.

"Hello little one." Cynder smiled. "Have you come to die?"

"No." Spyro said simply. "Where's Malefor?"

"Right here." Malefor landed right in front of Spyro. "I knew you would come. You are very intelligent."

"I wondered if you managed to get into the Convexity yet." Spyro smiled. The other Skylanders formed a circle in the middle of the arena as minions started to flood out of the gates at the sides.

Malefor stopped them. "You made it this far, so I'm going to tell you about my plan since the very beginning. Let me take you back to seven years ago when I was trapped in the Core of the World..."

Chapter 61

Malefor's plan

Malefor felt like there was no escape from the Core. All his followers had deserted him and he had already had been imprisoned for...he didn't know how long. As he finally accepted that there was no way out, a crack appeared in the Core.

Malefor smashed the Core and finally broke out. He saw who was standing there. It was Dread and a small man named Kaos.

"I expect a reward." Kaos grumbled. "I was the one who broke him out after all..."

"Silence tyrant." Malefor growled. "Well Dread, I thought everyone had gone into hiding. So what brings you to my prison?"

"I thought that something was wrong with the world." Dread sighed. "The Darkness had stopped spreading so I searched everywhere for a sign of your presence. I found out from an old friend, Terrador, that you had fought the dragons here."

"And where are they?"

"Spyro has joined the Skylanders and I don't know where Cynder is." Dread bowed his head.

"Well done Dread." Malefor smiled. "I will send for you if I need your assistance again." He flew up and out into world.

He made his way to a secret location where he could see the Dragon Temple being rebuilt. He began to make a plan.

First, he wanted to make sure that Spyro and Cynder were together when he attacked them. So he waited for three years until Cynder joined the Skylanders and then contacted Dread and Kaos so he had some forces to take out the Skylanders with. He wanted the Skylanders to get the Destiny's Caller so he sent Delta to fortify the Destiny Caller Ruins and allow Spyro to take it.

He then attacked the Skylanders at their home. But the plan didn't go well as Spyro ripped his spirit from his body and that set Malefor back. But he went to Kaos and he was revived.

Malefor succeed in killing Eon and then killed Spyro. He planned on corrupting Cynder so he had two valuable allies. But then Cynder got Spyro back so Malefor had to resort to drastic measures: the End of the World. He also sent word to Dread to retrieve his ashes and combine them with Spyro's Dark form.

Malefor was destroyed and his ashes lay at the Core. But Dread's forces found them and Spyro took the bait. Malefor was reborn again and this time intended to stay alive.

And so he did when he started to slowly take over Skylands. He then waited for Spyro to leave the Ruins and attacked the Ruins and took it. He imprisoned the Skylanders that were left and then attacked every place that was related to the Skylanders. The plan looked to be perfect, until Spyro started to reform the Skylanders.

The prisoners and Spyro escaped, taking back the Ruins and freeing Skylanders. Malefor felt cheated from his victory. So he hired the Doom Raiders to capture Spyro and Cynder. He planned to corrupt Cynder and revive the Terror of the Skies. He released the Doom Raiders and went to the Castle of the Darkness and waited...

Chapter 62

The Convexity

"And as you can see, after all those failures, mishaps and delays, my plan has worked perfectly, and you are here ready to die." Malefor smiled. "I've been waiting for this moment for a thousand years, you against me with only one victor."

"It's not going to happen Malefor." Spyro got ready to pounce at him. "You die, here and now." He ran forwards.

Malefor went for Spyro's horn but Spyro slid underneath Malefor's claws and tore at his leg.

Malefor roared in pain. He swung his tail at Spyro and winded him. Spyro sent out a long stream of Fire at Malefor. Cynder came from behind so Spyro jumped over her and Malefor collided with her.

The other Skylanders were busy with the minions. "This reminds me of the Kaos challenges." Spyro looked up to see the portal to the Convexity open.

Malefor laughed. "I guess this is goodbye Spyro. As I said before, I look forward to seeing you in the afterlife." He went through the portal with Cynder closely following.

Spyro looked at the others. "Can you hold these guys?"

Sunburn smiled. "Spyro, it would be my genuine pleasure."

Spyro nodded. He looked at the portal at shot at it. This was it, a one-way journey to Hell and back. The Final Showdown.

Chapter 63

Malefor's last stand

Spyro landed on the platform that what contained Malefor's essence. He saw Cynder bowing to an altar which resemble Malefor. Spyro coughed slightly making Cynder whip around.

"How did you get in here?" She looked surprised. "This place is flooded with the Darkness. You should be corrupted."

"Malefor sucked all the Darkness out of me remember?" Spyro sighed. "So are we going to do this or what?"

Cynder growled. She went at Spyro, aiming for his heart. But Spyro dodged and hit Cynder with an Earth Missile. She roared as she turned and went for Spyro again, only to be hit by a Fire Fury. Spyro gave it all he had and let out the Convexity element.

Cynder flashed white as she was hit by it. This allowed Spyro to rise up. And let out a Dragon Beam.

Cynder was in a lot of pain while she was continually hit by the attack. She began to shrink as the Dragon Beam came to a halt. She was back to normal.

"Spyro?" Cynder looked scared. "Where are we and why are you blue?"

"No time." Spyro looked at the portal. "You need to get out of here. We both won't be able to get through."

"What do you mean?" Cynder looked frightened.

"I'm going to-" Spyro was grabbed by Malefor. He was flung to the ground and held there. "Go Cynder!" Cynder hesitated but flew through the portal back to the outside world. Spyro bit into Malefor's paw and got free.

"You've already ruined my plan so go on." Malefor snarled. "You have five seconds to leave before I kill you."

"Not going to happen Malefor." Spyro prepared to fight. "This ends here and now. Let's go!" Spyro ran at him. The battle started.

Spyro slid under Malefor's legs and bit into his tail. Spyro held on white Malefor flung him around. As soon as Malefor stopped, Spyro let go and blew out a long stream of Fire. He then hit Malefor with an Earth Missile and a volt of Electricity. Malefor went into the sky and tried bombarding Spyro with Convexity and Dark attacks. Spyro decided it was time. He rose up and channelled his energy.

"NO!" Malefor punched Spyro in the stomach stopping the Dragon Beam. Spyro was knocked back but went for it again. Malefor continued to stop the attack. Spyro sighed.

"You should just stop Malefor. Either way this goes we will meet again. You always come back more powerful than before and I always can find a way out of anything, including death."

"You will die today Spyro, I will make sure of that." Malefor let the energy fill his body. So did Spyro. They both let out their Dragon Beams together.

The Dragon Beams collided in mid-air. Spyro used all his strength to try and stop the Dragon Beam from coming at him.

Suddenly, ghostly figures of Spyro's enemies came into view. Dread, Gnasty Gnorc, Red, Kaos, Ripto and a dragon he didn't recognise. They all began to send shockwaves across the ground at Malefor.

"What is this?" Malefor looked scared. He was beginning to lose his concentration. Spyro used this opportunity to send the Dragon Beam at Malefor and into the altar. "NO!" Malefor looked at the altar as it exploded. The Core of Darkness revealed itself and Spyro rose up again and used the energy to create an explosion that covered the entire Convexity.

The Core of Darkness was torn apart by the explosion. Spyro turned the energy into a ball of Light. He sent that ball at Malefor. Malefor started screaming in pain. Spyro suddenly turned white, his horns gold and spikes bronze. He let the Light fill the Convexity destroying the Darkness that remained.

Spyro walked up to Malefor. He was his original purple again. Malefor was a broken husk of the dragon he used to be.

"You've done it then." Malefor glared at Spyro. "So finish it. Kill me and let this event be a distant memory."

Spyro shook his head. "This isn't going to be a memory Malefor. It will be here but under the protection of the Light. I wanted to say you have been my favourite enemy and no one could replace the things you put me through." Spyro prepared to do finish it.

"Farewell Spyro."

"Farewell Father."

Chapter 64

The End?

Spyro stood in the Convexity for a while. Malefor's ashes were in front of him. He waited until they had blown away in the wind and made his way to the portal to the Skylands.

Cynder stood on the edge of the fortress waiting for Spyro. She didn't want him to leave after this so wanted to convince him to stay. Then he appeared through the gate.

The Skylanders looked at him. Spyro smiled. "It is over."

The Skylanders cheered. Spyro went over to Cynder. She smiled at him. "So does this mean what I think it means?"

"No." Cynder looked surprised. "The Skylanders is my home now. We face everything together, no matter who or what it is."

Cynder smiled. She went and laid down by the edge of the fortress looking at the sunset. Spyro went over to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cynder sighed. "It feels good that we don't have to worry about him now. We can finally rest without worry."

"The Darkness will always try and stop us." Spyro looked at the sky to see a shooting star. "Every day, creatures born out of it draw closer and old and new enemies will try and destroy the Skylanders. We can only hope that one day we can finally stop fighting and let the world heal." Spyro looked at Cynder. "But we should be getting back to the Ruins."

Spyro and Cynder went back to the others who were celebrating. They prepared to fly off. Spyro looked to the sky to see a message.

 _You die next Spyro. Even you can't kill a God._

Epilogue

Spyro was in his tree house waiting for Cynder. He had heard that Kaos had started making trouble in the Shattered Isles so they were waiting for the entire team to get back.

Spyro looked at the sky again. The message wasn't there anymore but a meteor shower had started. Then Cynder came up to him.

"We need to go." Cynder looked scared.

"Why?" Spyro looked to see a meteor coming right for the tree house. He jumped out of the way just in time.

The meteor tore through the tree house. It was cloaked in the Darkness. The rock cracked in two and revealed a large black dragon.

"I am Starstrike and I have come to avenge the murder of Malefor!"


End file.
